


This is what it means to create

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first condition of immortality is death." - Stanislaw J. Lec</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is what it means to create

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: 049: Ugly for 50stories  
> Comments: 0025: "The first condition of immortality is death." - Stanislaw J. Lec  
> for prompt_rotation - Due March 23  
> Song[s]: "Last Quarter" by UnsraW  
> 

It destroys you. It makes you a bitter, ugly person as it rips away your soul, creating the deepest beauty on the outside. The world sees a creature of grace and precision while all you can see is hatred and death. So many people are blinded by the pale skin, glittering eyes, haunting smile... so many are left sucked dry in an alleyway because they wanted to indulge in the sins of the flesh that walks among them.

Maybe it's wrong that I use what I know about the human psyche to lure them to me, but I need their blood to live and they seem to think they need in my pants to continue. In a way, I guess at least I'm nice enough to let them go out in the midst of sex. Some people say that's the best way to go, the ultimate death. If it feels nice enough, I even let them die in the moment that they reach orgasm. Some of them never even know what hit them.

I found someone a few months ago, this man whose blood smelled like something from my dreams. He was cute, blushing and not at all outgoing. He flirted with me all night though and I thought I'd made my next catch. What I didn't know was that when I tried to lure him into the back alley for some fun, he would simply kiss me on the cheek and walk away, telling me he'd see me later... he hoped.

It stuck with me. No one had ever turned me down, resisted my charms and walked away from their lust. He wanted me; I could smell it on the air. But he kept it to himself, wrapped up and tucked away beneath that flushed exterior. I almost went after him, almost ripped his throat out anyway in spite.

But I guess that's the day I found out I still have a heart, even if I have no soul left to offer. I'm a killer, a hunter and the world is my prey. He is my exception.

It's been two months and I still see him every other night, take him out on dates and let him kiss me on the cheek when he feels like it. My own blonde beauty to covet... to have and to hold... but not to have like I have everyone else in this world. With him... it's different.

I'm in love and love is anything but ugly.


End file.
